Upon Dragons and Celestial Keys
by ZeldaWithAShotgun
Summary: There were no emotions, no words, just an angry, irritated aura coming from Natsu. "That idiot! If she's not back in 3 years, I'm dragging her back myself!" "Natsu, where is Lucy?" Happy asked curiously. "Lucy has decided to become the biggest idiot ever!" The aura around him started to grow again. "But I thought she was already the biggest idiot!"
1. The Journey Begins

**Lucy The Dragon Slayer**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_The Journey Begins_**

* * *

****"God dammit! She better not have tried to run off to a secret mission again!" Shouted Natsu.

"Natsu, we just saw her 15 minutes ago. If the case is that she really is trying to go on a secret mission again, we could probably catch up to her at the guild." Explained Happy. Today, it was a similar situation as the one last week, Lucy was missing and Natsu couldn't find her. Really, this girl loved to make him worry, didn't she?

"Your right, lets hurry!" Natsu put 2 fire balls in his hand while Happy got on his shoulder, getting ready for take off. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Aaaand, down the streets of Magnolia they went, leaving a trail of smoke and frozen people in their wake.

Finally arriving at the doors of Fairy Tail, Natsu and Happy looked around looked for any sign of Lucy, but found none. They had almost lost hope in finding her in the guild, until Natsu spotted a silver haired girl at the bar serving food to a few people.

"Hey Mira, I have to talk to you." Said Natsu, sitting down at the bar.

"Oh, Natsu! Follow me for a second, I have a message from Lucy to pass on to you." Said Mira, still a cheery smile on her face. Mira led Natsu outside to a barn behind the guild. Mira and Natsu stood under a shady tree, but now Mira's face was serious, as if in a battle.

"Here, Lucy gave me this note this morning saying it was important that you got it." She handed Natsu a pink piece of paper that smelled like Lucy's room.

_Dear Natsu,_

_By the time you are reading this I have gotten on a train and am already out of Magnolia._

_Forgive me for not telling you where I am heading, but you would come after me if you did._

_I have decided to leave Magnolia for 3 years in order to train my abilities._

_When I got in trouble with those guys, and made everyone worry, I felt terrible about it._

_So I am going to make sure that doesn't happen again by going away to train._

_Please don't worry, I'll be okay! I promise I'll come back in 3 years time, if not, sooner._

_Remember that I still love you, no matter what, okay! If you do forget it, I'll beat the crap out of you when I get back!_

_Make sure to tell everyone the reason for my absence, and that I am sorry for not saying goodbye in person._

_I'll try and send letters from time to time so you don't worry about me to much._

_I love you._

_Lucy_

__There were no tears. No sad faces. Slowly a dark aura gathered around Natsu making Mira shudder a little.

"That idiot! If she's not back in 3 years, I'm gonna find her, and lock her up in her room so she can't ever leave again!" Shouted Natsu as one tear rolled down his cheek. He was sad yes, but since she made a promise that she would come back, he was at peace. Natsu ran back in the guild to find the master and tell him of the news.

"OI! Gramps! I have some news! Make sure you tell everyone in the guild, I'm going out on a mission! Happy lets go!" Natsu handed Makarov the piece of paper and walked out of the guild with Happy with a normal expression on his face, like nothing has changed.

"A-aye! Natsu, where's Lucy? Did you find out where she went?" Natsu and Happy were walking down the road, heading towards the train station.

"Lucy, has decided to become an even bigger idiot than she already is." Another dark aura that didn't usually appear surrounded Natsu once more. She just haaaad to make him worry. Didn't she. Oh, yes, but this time with sadness on the side! _Why did I even fall in love with that massive idiot in the first place?! _Natsu complained to himself.

"I thought Lucy was already the biggest idiot ever!" Exclaimed Happy with a confused expression.

* * *

**~Lucy POV~**

****_Achoo!_

"Someone must be talking about me..." Lucy was currently in a train, traveling to a city called Yamanashi. It was supposed to have quite a lot of people populated there so even if Natsu did follow her there, it would be hard to find her.

_Natsu.. _

__She hoped Natsu wasn't too terribly sad she was leaving for 3 whole years. She was truly sorry, but she didn't want to risk getting hurt like that again or too make everyone worry as much as they did. She knew she was making them worry by leaving them right now, but somehow she just knew they understood and would be happy when she finally returned home.

About 5 hours had passed and Lucy had drifted into sleep after rummaging through her head and finally finding peace at mind. The rumbling of the train on tracks and the rocking of the train lulled her into an even deeper sleep.

_~When Lucy woke up~ _

Like always in Fiore, the sun shone down on anyone's sleeping face, giving them a pleasant wake up call to any day. Lucy's eye's fluttered open at the cause of the natural alarm clock. She peered up at a sign that was on the wall that displayed the next stop to get off; It was her stop, Yamanashi. She sat up and looked out the window, it sure was different than Magnolia, that was for sure. For one, people everywhere sported clothing to that of humble towns folk. Everyone was smiling at each other, telling each other 'Good Morning!' and saying that were similar. She even saw children and an elderly woman feeding nearby birds with smiles and laughter. She knew she was going to like it here.

The train soon came to a stop and she stepped off. She was thankful to finally be able to stretch her limbs and breath in fresh air.

"First things first, I need to find a place to stay." She walked around town, looking for some kind of place that would let her rent a small apartment or something similar. She soon came across a small shop named 'Those People Who Helped You Find A House'. She giggled at the name and walked inside to find a couple who seemed to be in their 30's with a child around the age of 10.

"Oh, hello child! What brings you here today?" A cheery looking woman with short brown hairy and green eyes stopped organizing what seemed to be checks, and looked Lucy's way with a smile that would brighten up anyone's day.

"Yes, hello! I was wondering if you had any vacant apartments or houses I could rent. I would prefer them to be quiet and peaceful if you have anything like that." She explained her situation of just comiing here for 3 years to train her magic power.

"You are just in luck deary! We happen to have a small house in forest. Its just a short walk from the market so it should be perfect for you! The pay is 6,000 jewels a month." The brunette explained happily.

"Really?! Only 6,000 a month?!" Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing! It was almost like a present sent from above!

"Yes, its because many people in this town don't like to be secluded from everyone else, so nobody has ever really wanted that house. But since you have come along, it would be just perfect for you! Although, it could be a little dusty since nobody has used it in about 5 years."

"This is so great! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" This could not get any better! She found a great and cheery town to live in, and the perfect place to live!

"Now, here is a map of the town, and right here is where your new house is." The woman game Lucy a map and pointed out all of the important locations in town to her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"I am Franchesca Corolium, pleased to make your acquaintance!" Said Franchesca cheerily, while shaking Lucy's hand.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, its nice to meet you too."

"Oh my! You better get going, it might take a while for you to unpack, see you later, my dear!" Said Franchesca as she pushed Lucy out the door.

"Thank you again!"

"Anytime, deary!" As the door shut behind her, Lucy dragged all of her luggage to the edge of the market where she was met with forest that looked beautiful. All of the trees were bright green, and there were wild flowers blooming everywhere.

As Lucy walked along a dirt path, she came across a small clearing. There was a cottage, with homey looking windows, and a stone path leading to the front door. To the back of the cottage, there was a garden, that right now, was just a pile of dirt. And to the side was a river that went into a small pond creating an also small waterfall that went into the pond, creating a very peaceful sound.

Lucy wondered how crazy the people in town were for not wanting this place, it was like a paradise. Peaceful, quiet, and very beautiful. But then she remembered that, that is exactly the opposite of something she loved deeply. Fairy Tail was neither peaceful, nor quiet in any way, and it sure wasn't beautiful at all. Yet she found a hominess about it that she found nowhere else.

Deciding she was just making herself depressed, she walked along the stone path and opened the door to the house. It was dusty inside, but it was bigger than her apartment in Magnolia. When you walked in, there was an open room with 5 windows, making the room bright without any electricity. A fireplace was on the far wall, and next to it was a door way leading into the kitchen. And on the left wall, was a door that led into the bedroom which had a bathroom inside.

She closed the door behind her, thinking it was time to unpack. She made a make shift bed on the floor next to a window out of heavy blankets and pillows. It was quite comfortable despite the dust that found its way into her nose now and then while she was asleep. She once again fell asleep, the faint nose of the pond outside soothing her.

* * *

_Hello, Hello, everyone! Its Zelda here again, back with another story! I guess you could say its a sequel to The Secret Mission, but whatevs. And for those of you wondering, yes, the last chapter will be put up soon. I just got a bit of writers block, and when I finally passed the writers block, I didn't notice the time aaand my laptop died losing all my progress, and frankly I have been to lazy to re write. So, please tell me what you think, any grammar mistakes? Spelling? OOC? If there is.. FORGIVE ME! I was kinda tired today, so I don't know. Please review, and hit that favorite button if you enjoyed it! And I absolutely LOVE that constructive criticism! I will be posting the next chapter in a few days, because thats how I role, not that weekly or monthly stuff! THATS RIGHT! I love daydreaming so much that I just have to right it down and find joy in it! XD So again, review, constructive criticism! I love it all! See you later! _


	2. My arms hurt!

**Lucy The Dragon Slayer**

**_Chapter two:_**

**_My arms hurt!_**

* * *

_~10 AM~ _

__Lucy was currently eating a breakfast of what she could make without going to the market; a bottle of water, and an apple. Today, Lucy's training begins with hand to hand combat.

"Plue, are you any good at hand to hand combat?" She asked the snowman like spirit.

"P-pun puuuuuuun." It made Lucy no so lonely to have someone to talk to, even if they couldn't really speak themselves.

"Your right! I should call out Loki! Plue, I knew you were smart!" She ran to her bag and pulled out some clothes that were good to train in, and didn't care if they got dirty.

"No peeking, okay?" She smiled to the spirit and ran into the next room to have some privacy. She came back out fully dress in a yellow t-shirt with tan cotton pants that went all the way down to just above her knees.

"I summon thee, Gate of The Lion, Loki!" Golden lights appeared while you hear the faint chime of bells, and Loki appeared.

"You called, princess?"

"Your good at hand to hand combat, right?" She asked, a little hopeful that she wouldn't have to call out someone like Aquarius.

"Well what do you think?" In the flash of an eye, he ran over to her and pinned her to the ground before she could even process what was happening. Oh, Natsu would be so mad right now...

"Great! I need you to help me train with hand to hand combat, will you help me?" Like she hadn't realized he was trying to make a pass at her, which she did, she smiled and asked in a hopeful tone.

"Eh? But what if I accidentally hurt you?" He never, ever, wanted to hurt Lucy at all, be by accident or on purpose. Plus he might get a punishment from the King.

"Even better! It might help me toughen up a bit!" She didn't care if she got a few bruises in the process, she was thankful that he would help her.

"Your crazy Lucy, but okay. First things, first. We need to make these flimsy arms a bit tougher." He said with a chuckle as he felt her arms for any trace of muscle.

"So, what do I have to do?" She was curious, she figured she would be in for a couple pushups off the ground... Buuut...

"Follow me outside, we should do it out there." He lead her outside next to the small pond and found a shady area under a tree.

"Now drop and give me 50 pushups. That shouldn't be too hard for you, right?" He said. 50 pushups isn't that much really, but to someone who hardly ever exercises; aka Lucy, that equals the amount of 100.

"F-fifty?! Can't we start out with something smaller, like 10?" She didn't know training would be _this _tough! But for the sake of traning, she had to stick it out!

"Okay, I'll cut you some slack. 20 pushups!" Loki was the leader of the Zodiac, he was indeed the strongest. You don't get strong by sitting around doing nothing, no siree. You work hard.

"I can do that! It's just 20 Lucy, thats 10 more than 10, 5 more than 15, 1 more than 19!" She mumbled to herself, trying to make herself more pumped. She got down on her hands and feet, and started to do the pushups. She wasn't very good at it, so Loki came up with an idea to help her. He went back to the spirit world for a few seconds and had _pompoms _in his hands...

"Come on Lucy, you can do it! Put a little power to it! Straight back, pointed toes, and a will that doesn't say no!" He cheered in the background, flailing the pompoms around with a goofy smile. Even with such silly tactics, she got a little better. Her back wasn't as arched, and her toes were straight, making her previously shaking legs still.

They had a routine, Lucy would do some kind of set of exercise, then soak her feat in the pond for a new minutes and so on. First 20 pushups, then 20 situps, then try to do at least 1 pullup on a tree branch. And finally, a few laps around the house.

"That was exhausting! I don't think I've ever sweated that much in my entire life!" She said with exhaustion. The sun was beginning to set, painting the land with an orange and pink tinge. Lucy and Loki were sitting in the grass both of their feet in the pond cooling off.

"I have been meaning to ask you, where are we?" It was a very simple question. Yet very important.

"Ohhh, yeah. I haven't explained yet." Loki cocked his head a little towards her.

"I left Magnolia 2 days ago for training. When I got beat up by those guys and made everybody worry, so I wanted to make sure that wouldn't happen again. I thought about asking Natsu or Erza to train me, but then I thought that they were already on a whole other level than me."

"If that's the case, why didn't you stay in Magnolia? You don't have to travel to train, don't you know?" He said with a chuckle.

"If I stayed, I wouldn't be able to concentrate at all with Natsu around. Let alone the entire guild. I love them, but they aren't exactly the right people to go to in a situation like this, you know what I mean?" She giggled at how mad Natsu would get if she said that to his face. What he won't know won't kill him right?

"I get it. So when are you planning on going back?" He asked. Loki understood her tactics, and thought it was actually wise to think about things like that.

"When I get as strong as _at least _Cana. I figured that I'm not that far behind her, and if I tried to get up to Natsu, Gray or Erza's level, I would fail, or it would take much longer."

"That seems reasonable."

"So, I think we should both get some rest and be ready for tomorrows training."

"Right, I'll be waiting, princess." And he disappeared into golden light.

_Maybe now would be the time to write a letter to Natsu. I'm sure he's worried. _She thought as she went inside her house. She went into the bathroom to take a shower and wash all of the sweat off her body. Once done with that she brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas and sat down with a piece of paper and a pen, making sure her over protective boyfriend didn't worry to much.

* * *

_Hello, hello! Chapter 2 is up and finished within one day. If your wondering how I update so fast, its because when I daydream about fan fiction, I tend to forget it in a few minutes, so I just HAVE to right down or its gone forever! So, you can thank my stupid brain. If your wondering why I didn't put what Lucy wrote in the letter, its because I'm showing it next chapter when Natsu is reading it. So again, LOVE that constructive criticism! Zelda, OUT! _

_XOXOXO_


	3. And So They Met

**Lucy The Dragon Slayer**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_And So They Met_**

* * *

**__**"Natsu! Natsu wake up!" Happy was trying as hard as he could to get Natsu out of bed, but he won't budge!

"Later, okay?" He said with a sleepy voice that would seemingly make him harmless.

"But you got a letter from Lucy!" He said, smacking Natsu's head with the envelope.

"What?!" He yelled and fell off his bed onto the cold hard wood floor.

"Aye, it came this morning, but _you _wouldn't wake up!" He said as Natsu nursed his head after falling on top of it.

"Well you should have said so soon!" He said annoyed as he swiped the letter from his hand.

_Dear Natsu and Happy,_

_Please don't worry about me, I found a house in a town that is perfect for me and the rent for my new house is much less than my old apartment._

_I have started hand to hand combat training with Loki, but first he said I needed to make my arms, stomach, and stamina stronger first. If your wondering why I didn't ask you to train me, its because you're already on a whole other level than I am, and I probably wouldn't be able to keep up. _

_I have recently realized something, I can't go 3 whole years without seeing you, so maybe in a few weeks I'll drop by for a visit, okay? Make sure to tell everyone I'll be stopping by! _

_I'm telling this now, just because my address is on this letter doesn't mean you should come find, just send me a letter so I can know how you're doing, okay? I promise I'll work hard in my training!_

_I'll be back before you know it, and when I do, we can go on a mission with everyone!_

_Love you guys lots,_

_Lucy_

__"Yay! Lucy's coming back in a few weeks!" Natsu cheered throwing the letter up in the air with a happy smile.

"Really? Come on! We gotta go tell everyone in the guild!" Exclaimed Happy as he and Natsu ran out their front door to tell everyone in the guild the good news. As they ran down the streets of Magnolia, Natsu was in the happiest mood he had been in the past few days. You can expect to be sad if your girlfriend and best friend was leaving for 3 years, then suddenly heard they would be coming back for a visit very shortly. They reached the doors and ran through them into the bustling madness that is Fairy Tail, but could only be described as normal to them.

"Lucy is coming back in a few weeks!" Yelled Natsu with his toothy smile and Happy shortly flying in after him, also a smile on his face.

"EH?!" Yelled everyone in the guild at the same time.

"Aye, we just got this letter to Lucy saying she'll stop by sometime." Happy said, reading the letter to everyone.

"Well then, let's all be in our best shape when she returns! Said Mira happily with a smile.

"YEAH!" Shouted the entire guild

_~Lucy POV~_

__"Remember Lucy, straight back, pointed toes. Suck in your tummy, make your nose touch the grass, don't move around your hands."

"I GOT IT!" Lucy was continuing her training with Loki while doing 25 pushups now. Her arms didn't hurt as mch as they did the other day while training. It has now been 6 days since she left Magnolia, and her training has been going smoothly. Loki said her stamina and strength has been going up slowly, but it is going up.

"Do you want me to cheer for you again? I brought my pompoms!" He asked in a childish voice.

"No thank you!" She tried to yell to make her point, but hey, she was doing pushups! Its hard to yell and do pushups at the same time.

"Come on, 5 more pushups! You can do it!" _4...3...2...1! _She collapsed onto the ground, her arms sore from the previous workouts.

"My arms still hurt!"

"What if I told, after a few weeks of doing this, your arms won't hurt anymore at all, and all of these small numbers will seem like child's play?" This was Loki's way of motivation Lucy into getting up and finishing everything she had planned for the day.

"Yeah yeah.." She mumbled tiredly, getting up to get a drink of her water then move onto her situps. Situps were actually very easy in her opinion. In her mind, all she had to do was lean up, like getting up from bed, except with her hands behind her head.

"Think about it this way, _I _am a kind trainer. If you would have trained with Natsu, he would have given you a boulder to drag around town by now!" Loki chuckled, now that she thought about it, he was right! She giggled in response.

"I suppose your right." Despite how hard the workout was sometimes, she was always smiling because she knew the better and faster she did this, the faster she could return home.

"Come on, I bet you can do a pullup now on this branch now that you have gotten stronger." Said Loki as he walked Lucy over to a tree. She jumped up and was hanging from the branch and started to attempt to pull herself up. She was half way up to her chin getting over the branch. Aaaand... SHE DID IT!

"Now hold it for as long as you can." Said Loki. This was the first time she could go all the way up by herself. He was quite proud of her to make progress in such a short amount of time.

"M-my arms are gonna break!" She complained in short breaths. She held it for a good 40 seconds before dropping down and falling on her back.

"That was good Lucy! You have improved. If you keep this routine up, you'll be able to do 10 of those maybe!" Loki said like she was a dog that had just done a trick right. Lucy took a 10 minute break, drank some water, and headed into the deep forest for a run.

"I'll be at the end of the forest, I'm going to time you, so get to me as fast as you can." Loki transported to the end of the forest, and left Lucy there.

"And he didn't even run there himself, lazy jerk.." She mumbled to no one in particular. Lucy started jogging through the woods, along a dirt path. The sun was high in the sky, making it a little to hot for comfort outside. Along the walk she found a something shiny in the dirt. It was hard and smoothe, like a scale. It was almost as big as her head, and it was a light pink on color. Lucy looked ahead, and found a trail of these peculiar scales leading into a cave.

She took Loki's key out of her pack, and held it.

"Loki, I have to check something out real quick, I'll be home later. I'm stopping training for today, just go home for now." She said to the key, and a faint light emitted off the key.

"Whatever you say princess, I'll see you tomorrow." She put the key back in her leather pouch and followed the trail. Picking up each scale in the process. She was soon led to a very dark cave with a dim light at the end of it. She decided to go into the cave and check it out.

As she walked into the cave, she could hear the faint crackling of fire

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Lucy called out to the light.

"Who's there?" Lucy heard the voice of a woman. It sounded like the woman was in her thirties.

"I'm Lucy, it's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." As she walked closer to the light she saw a woman with long white hair with a pink tinge that went all the way down to her hips. She was a little bit taller than Lucy. She had on a light grey and pink dress that went past her feet and dragged on the ground, almost looking like clouds were coming off her. Her eyes, a bright blue. Her complexion was very fine, it looked almost like it was glowing. Her long slender arms looked so fragile, they would break if snapped in half if touched to roughly. Her feet had no shoes, but it didn't matter, her feet look completely healthy.

"Lucy Heartfilia?!" The woman asked hopefully her eye's widening with surprise.

"Y-yes that's me. Do I know you?" Lucy walked up to the woman standing next to the fire, confused to how this woman knew her name.

"I am Asiralia. I have been sent from the world Azeroth to reward you for your actions. In your lifetime you have stopped many evil forces from harming others, and even now you are going away from your friends to make sure they don't worry about you anymore. You have shown great strength in your actions, and I am here to bestow upon you the forgotten magic of, Dragon Slaying magic." This. This was the least expected thing she thought could happen.

"I'm sorry, I think you have made a mistake." Lucy was utterly confused, at least this made sense about all of the pink scales around the forest.

"Dragons, don't make mistakes child." The woman still had a smile on her face, she appeared to be wise in some way.

"Okay, so I am just supposed to believe this after walking into a mysterious cave, and meeting an equally mysterious woman?! You don't even look like a dragon!" Upon hearing this, the Asiralia laughed. She started to glow and the a silhouette of a dragon appeared, and there it was. A pink dragon was standing before Lucy, in all its glory. It was a slender dragon, like a serpent. Its wings were so big expanded that the almost didn't fit in the giant cave.

"Look Lucy, I am here to grant you a reward, and you shall receive it, whether you like it or not." The whole situation was still processing in Lucy's mind.

_Processing.._

_Processing.._

__"Okay.. So _I _get to be a dragon slayer?!" Lucy asked, really surprised.

"That is correct." Asiralia answered in a normal voice.

"And your here to teach me?" Lucy calmed down a bit. It wasn't bad that she was going to be a dragon slayer, but it was a lot to take in.

"I am. Consider me your guardian for the rest of your life."

"I'm gonna be a dragon slayer.. I-I'm gonna be a dragon slayer!"

"And as such, your training starts today." Asiralia explained that in order to be a dragon slayer, you need to train for at least 3 years. But you need to have minimal contact with other humans, or you could suffer your magic getting weaker from not being around a dragon most of the time. That mean only getting to visit Fairy Tail only once or twice every year!

"If I'm going to be a dragon slayer, what element am I?" Lucy asked.

"You are going to be the Cosmic Dragon Slayer. You will be able to control, sunlight, moonlight, and stars at your own will. It is the most majestic power among all the dragons."

"So, that means I eat sunlight, moonlight, and stars?"

"You eat the cosmic energy that emits off the sun, moon, and stars. But that is a later lesson. Today, you are the Cosmic Dragon Slayer in training!"

* * *

_Zelda Rambling Corner:_

_Hello, hello! If your wondering why I updated so early, its because I just love writing! Please review, and if you love me, share my story or something!_


	4. The Last Visit For A Long Time

**Lucy The Dragon Slayer**

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_Return To Fairy Tail_**

* * *

**_Last Time: _**

_"Starting today, you are The Cosmic Dragon Slayer!"_

* * *

__It had been one whole month since Lucy met a dragon. Her name is Astris, The Cosmic Dragon. Despiter her serious attitude when Lucy and Astris first met, she has a personality similar to Natsu. Childish, goofy, stubborn, and fun loving. Although, she doesn't have Natsu's characteristic grin, she still has a very sweet smile. Mira would be jealous...

Lucy's training has gone well, despite the painful transformation of switching her stomach, lungs, and claws into that of a Dragon so that she could eat sunlight and moonlight, breath a giant ray of it, and hold it in her hands. So far, she could fire medium sized balls of sunlight and moonlight, and do a Dragon's she has been training with Loki too, and has gotten better at hand to hand combat, and lost a few pounds, much to her liking.

__Lucy had already introduced all her spirits to Astris, everything was going fine -With the exception of Virgo freaking Astris out a little by asking for punishment- _until _Aquarius, who described Astris as a 'waste of time, energy, and skin'. Ohhh, her top got shredded to pieces faster than you could say _Rude._

Now, back to the present. Lucy and Astris were on a train heading for Magnolia.

"Ne Lucy, tell me more about your friends in Fairy Tail!" Astris asked like a child wanting a bedtime story.

"Who do you want to know about?" Asked Lucy, putting a book that she was reading in her suitcase.

"I wanna know about that 'Titania' person, I hear she is actually quite scary despite her looks and beauty."  
Lucy giggled at this, it was true.

"Her real name is Erza Scarlet. She is an S-Class mage, know for her extraordinary Requip Magic. She is the strongest female in all of Fairy Tail. Erza has long red hair, and eyes that resemble a peach color. You can describe Erza as impatient, critical of others, and bossy. But she is actually very kind. Erza is like a sister to me, and I can't wait to meet her again." Lucy looked out the window, imagining the surprised expression on her face when she came home.

"I have also heard of this one guy who has a habit of stripping his clothes! Is that true?" Uh, yeah.

"His name is Gray Fullbuster, the Ice Make Wizard of Fairy Tail. I guess you could say Gray is like my brother in a way. Gray's personality is laid back, but when the time comes he can get really serious. Gray isn't an S-Class wizard yet, but I believe he will be one day." Lucy went on about all of her friends in Fairy Tail, and some of the crazy adventures.

**"We will be arriving to Magnolia Station in 10 minutes." **The voice of a man rang through the train, signaling that the long ride was almost over.

"Oh yeah, before we get there, I want to surprise everyone at Fairy Tail for when I return. I have a plan that will surely surprise everyone!" Lucy went closer to Astris and whispered the plan into her ear. Astris giggled and nodded.

"I summon thee, Gate of The Giant Crab, Cancer!"

"You called, ebi." Cancer appeared in a flash of gold and sipped his scissors.

"Cancer, I wanna surprise everyone at Fairy Tail, so can you make my scent different for a few hours so nobody will recognize me?"

"Of course, ebi." Cancer took out a perfume a bottle and sprayed it's contents on Lucy.

"Astris, can you recognize my smell?" Astris sniffed Lucy, surprised she didn't smell normal.

"Actually, not only can I not recognize you, I can't smell you at all. It's like you have no scent!"

"Yes! Thanks Cancer, you can go back now."

"Anytime, ebi." Cancer disappeared and the two girls were left alone once again.

**"Now arriving at Magnolia Station, please proceed to the exit. Thank you for choosing Sunny Side Transportation." **The voice rang through the train again.

Lucy and Astris took their luggage and headed off the train. Magnolia looked the same, it made Lucy feel happy to finally be home.

"I'm home, Fairy Tail." Lucy whispered to herself.

"Lucy! Show me where you live, I wanna hurry so we can set your plan into action."

"Alright, follow me. But don't draw so much attention. If somebody from the guild happens to be out on the road, we have to hide immediately!" Lucy walked along the familiar roads of Magnolia, with Astris following close behind.

"Hey Lucy, I think I see someone with pink hair..."

"What!?" Lucy turned around to see Astris pointing at someone. And that someone was none other than the famous Natsu Dragneel, with a blue cat on his shoulder.

"Is that Natsu Dragneel?"

"Uh huh.. Uhh, crap! Come on! We gotta hide or he'll find us!" Lucy pulled Astris into a nearby alley way, and hid behind a box, just praying he wouldn't stumble into a random alley way.

"Ne Natsu, what does fire taste like?" Happy asked Natsu, as they walked past the alley way. Lucy sweat dropped.

"Kinda tastes like boiling water, except it also had a burnt flavor, like charcoal." Natsu and Happy's voices started to fade away, so Lucy and Astris stepped out and stared at their retreating backs.

"That cat looks like an angel!" Astris said with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, come on we gotta hurry!"

Lucy and Astris reached her apartment in about 10 minutes.

"Lucy, how do you pay your rent for both places?" Asked Astris, stepping inside Lucy's apartment and sitting on her bed.

"Well actually, before I left I bought this place. So I don't have to pay rent anymore." Lucy said thinking back and snickering at her land lady's expression when she gave her 10,000,000 Jewels.

"Smart girl." Astris mumbled looking at Lucy.

"Well let's get going, before it gets too dark." The sun was starting to set outside and an orange and pink glow was appearing across the land.

Lucy and Astris left her apartment, and walked along the street, still looking out for guild members along the way.

"Um, Lucy. There is something I have to tell you before we get to the guild." Astris was suddenly fidgeting a little.

"What is it?" Lucy suddenly getting little nervous as to what she was going to tell her, stopped walking.

"I'm.. kinda... nnghy.." She mumbled looking a away.

"Your what?" Lucy asked.

"I'm shy! I'm really really shy!" Lucy sweat dropped, looking at her with an amused look. Poor girl, Fairy Tail was possibly the worst place to be if your a shy person, but then again, nobody in Fairy Tail is actually mean.

"That's okay! You don't have to come in if you don't want to, you can wait outside." Lucy explained, trying to make her feel a little better.

"Really? So I can just meet your friends later?" Astris asked, looking up with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, I don't mind. Come on, we don't wanna be caught out here at night." Lucy and Astris started walking again, until finally Fairy Tail was coming into view.

"Look there it is!" Lucy started running towards Fairy Tail, with Astris right next to her. Lucy took Astris around to the back doors, going through the front would bring to much attention to them.

"Wait here, I'll come get you when I'm done, okay?"

"Okay, come back soon!" Yelled Astris in a whisper voice as Lucy entered the building from the back.

Lucy walked into the building from the back, and grabbed a mask out of the pocket she was wearing. It was a scary hockey mask, with fake blood splatters on it. She didn't put it on yet, for that was not the plan. She entered the guild hall quietly in the shadows. She saw Natsu testing out different fire flavors and telling Happy how they tasted. It was a good thing his back was to her.

She stepped out of the shadows slowly, and the whole guild saw her minus Natsu and Happy, but she help up her hands making symbols telling them not to blow her cover. She was make cross shapes across her neck, and putting her pointer finger against her lips in a desperate attempt to keep her cover not blow. She then pointed to Natsu, and all the guild members understood what she was up to when she put on her mask. The guild looked away and started to act normal.

Lucy slowly walked up to Natsu back, creeping while she heard a few snickers and giggles from the guild members. She got to his back and stopped, he still didn't notice, Happy did but since he noticed how the guild was acting didn't say a word. Lucy raised her hands and...

"AGHHHHHHHH!" She screamed into his ears.

"AGHCK!" Natsu fell forward and landed on his face. He then turned to see who scared him so he could punch him in the face.

"WHO THE HELL DID THA- Lucy?" He asked dumbfounded as he stared at her snickering face. The whole guild was laughing at the scene.

"I'm back, Natsu." She said happily with a smile as Natsu just stared at her.

"Lucy!" He got off the ground hugged her and started to twirl her around.

"N-Natsu! You can put me down now!" She said. He put her down on the ground.

"**_Baaaaaka!_**" He said, then flicked her forehead.

_"Ow! _What was that for!?" She asked rubbing her now sore forehead.

"For leaving here, and only giving me a letter!" He said with a pout, crossing his arms for emphasis.

"Well, that was the only way I would have been able to leave! All of you would have tried to stop me one way or another!" She gestured to everyone inside the guild.

"Your right.." Natsu suddenly got an evil smirk on his face, along with the rest of team Natsu.

"Gray, Erza! Now!" Natsu shouted and everyone went into action.

"Ice Make, Cage!" Gray shouted, and a cage came down on top of Lucy.

"Requip, Heavens Wheel Armor!" And now there were a bunch of swords pointed at Lucy as well. Great.

Freed then made a barrier so Lucy couldn't get out if she broke the ice.

"W-what..?" She was dumbfounded.

"Oh yeah, so we have an idea. You stay here, and we let you out, you still wanna leave, we don't let you out. Your choice." Natsu smirked, looking at Lucy through all the barriers.

"You wouldn't..." She glared at everyone in the guild.

"Oh, I think we would." Everyone in Team Natsu said at the same time.

* * *

**Hello, hello! WOO! I think that was the longest chapter I have ever done.. You guys better love me! Sorry for not updating for a while, but hey! I updated 3 chapters in one day for you guys last time I updated! Well, anyways... Next chapter will probably be up today or tomorrow. Aren't I the best? I know I know, warship me. So, tell me what you think! Love you all! Bye bye!**


	5. Test of Strength

**Lucy The Dragon Slayer**

**_Chapter 5:_**

**_Test of Strength  
_**

* * *

"Oh, I think we would." Team Natsu all said simultaneously, all grinning in an evil way. Even Wendy!

Lucy stood up and broke part of the ice cage with her foot, walking through only to be met with a barrier.

"So, if I don't wanna stay here, then I have to stay in this box for the rest of my life?!" She asked. That didn't sound like a plan she wanted to follow.

"Not really, we'll take you out eventually. But with someone with you at all times, watching you so you don't escape." Explained Erza, stepping up.

"I had a feeling that if I came back, you guys would do something like this..." Lucy sighed, and took in a big breath.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gray. Lucy suddenly took in a really big breath, with a smirk on her face.

"ASTRIS! COME HELP ME!" Yelled Lucy so she could get Astris to come to her rescue. You thought she was gonna do a Dragon Roar, didn't you? Hehehe...

_**~Astris POV~**_

"ASTRIS! COME HELP ME!" I heard Lucy yell.

"LUCY!" I ran to the front doors of the guild, and found her inside a stranger force field.

"Let Lucy out! Now!" I released a pool of magic energy, and the air around me started to swirl under my feet.

_**~Normal POV~**_

"Who the hell are you?!" Yelled Natsu, getting into battle stance along with everyone else in the guild.

"Now _I _have an idea. Let me out, and I wont let my friend here hurt you. Don't let me out, I still get out because she can break this barrier. You can let me out, and enjoy time with me, or make me bust out, and I run away." Lucy said. Now she was the one with the upper hand.

"You wouldn't." Said Natsu, now glaring at Lucy.

"Oh, I think I would." She just turned her words right back at everyone. "Your choice."

"Freed." Erza commanded, and the barrier was lifted, Lucy walked out.

"Your too smart Lucy..." Mira commented.

"I know, right?" She said in a sassy tone, with a smile.

"Since, our little plan didn't work out as we planned, let's make the most of her stay, and party!" Yelled Makarov. And like always, the guild started to have fun with the throwing of people, and furniture.

Lucy looked around, happy to see the drama was gone now. She found Astris socializing with people, despite her shyness. But she was looking for one person in particular, and found that person sitting at a table with a pout on his cute face. She walked over to said person and sat down next to him, they were the only people at the table.

"Natsu, you could at least look more happy that I decided to come visit." She said turning her head to the side a little.

"You're mean, Lucy..." He said, looking at Lucy with a visible pout.

"Oh please, your the one who tried to force me to stay here."

"But I only did that because I hate not being able to see you!" He replied, a small pink twinge noticeable on his cheeks. Lucy lay her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna know why I had to leave to train?" Natsu nodded his head.

"If I had stayed, you would have distracted me. I think, your one of the most amazing people in the world, and I wouldn't be able to stop watching what you do, because you just that amazing." Now her cheeks had a visible pink on them. Natsu stared at her in wonder, her bangs covering art of her brown eyes.

"And besides, there is really anyone I would be able to train with here. You, Erza, and Gray are all on a level much higher than me, and even if I did attempt to train with one of you, I fear I wouldn't be able to keep up."

"Damn, that's a good reason.." Natsu cursed. Lucy giggled, and looked at his face. She was happy to see his big goofy grin, looking down at her.

"So, as promised, I will go on any amount of missions you want for the week I am here!" Upon hearing this, Natsu's smile grew bigger and he bent down to kiss her cheek. He then stood up and took her hand and lead her to the door.

"Natsu, where are we going?" She asked as they left the guild and were greeted by the dark sky and cool air. Natsu turned to her, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Punishment." He said plainly, and started to tickle her sides.

"W-wait! Natsu!" She couldn't breath very well, and was laughing her butt off.

"Nope, this is for scaring me and making me fall on my face!" Natsu continued Lucy's torture session of tickling.

"Okay! O-okay! I'm s-sorry! Now please stop tickling me!" She tried to yell, Natsu sighed at finally stopped. Still a goofy grin on his face.

"Your such a jerk." She said teasingly with a smile, and playfully slapped his chest.

"Ehhh, I thought you said I was amazing, or am I wrong?" Oh, now he was mocking her confession. Yeah Natsu, that was gonna do _wonders _for you.

"Excuse me? I never said anything of the sort." She turned away smiling, happy they could joke around like this.

"No, I definitely heard you say something about me being on a whole other level than you.." Natsu looked up into the sky, rubbing his chin where a beard would be if he had one. Lucy giggled at him.

"Okay fine, I _may _have said something similar to that." Natsu then looked at her, happy to see her smiling. After a whole month without seeing her, it was nice to be able to spend time with her, and go on missions. But something was missing...

"Lucy, I have been meaning to ask you. How come I can't smell you? It's like you have no sent at all." Come to think of it, she forgot the perfume Cancer put on her to mask her scent.

"I asked Cancer to do something to mask my scent so I would be able to surprise you. You, Gajeel, and Wendy have super sensitive noses, so you could have smelled me a mile away." Lucy explained, and Natsu's mouth made an 'o' shape upon hearing her explanation.

"That's actually really smart!" You could so see a light bulb over his head go off. Good ole' Natsu, underestimating Lucy.

"Oh yeah! Natsu, come inside for a moment with me. I wanna test something out something."

_**~Flash Back To Lucy's Training With Astris~**_

_****"Drink this potion, Dragon Slayers all have strength that is just below average of a giant, and if you work hard enough, you could get stronger than a giant." Astris pulled out a potion, it was clear like water, and smelled like a strong medicine.  
_

_Lucy drank it and almost through up in the process.  
_

_"Now drink this one, this one increase your stamina." Astris then pulled out another potion that was a neon green, and seemed to be glowing. Lucy drank that one, and was surprised it tasted like lemonade.  
_

_**~End Flash Back~**  
_

Lucy and Natsu went inside the bustling, partying, guild and sat down at a table. She made Natsu sit across from her, and out out her arm, her elbow resting on the table. Natsu gave a questioning look.

"Arm wrestle me." She said plainly, smirking at his shocked expression.

"Lucy, I'm gonna break your arm if you do that." Natsu was a little worried about her behavior.

"Just trust me, I promise you won't break it." Natsu slowly put his right arm on the table and held her hand. Still cautious as to why she was asking him of this.

"On your marks, get set, go!" She started to push her arm. Natsu, thought that she would be so easy to beat, he shoudl just not even try and keep his arm in the middle. Oh boy, was he wrong.

Natsu's hand almost hit the table, but stopped it time. He was amazed at how strong she was despite her arms looking like sticks!

"Whats wrong Natsu, surprised?" She asked in a taunting voice. Natsu and Lucy's hands were both in the middle, both trying as hard as they could to push each other over.

"Hell yeah! Your arms don't even look like they have muscles!" He stated, looking for any small lumps that could be muscles on her arms.

Gray suddenly, getting tired of talking to random people, looked around to find entertainment. He found Natsu and Lucy arm wrestling, and Lucy surprisingly, holding up a good fight.

"Everyone, flame brain and Lucy are arm wrestling, and Lucy isn't losing!" Gray shouted, everyone immediately quieted down and looked at the couple. Everyone suddenly walked over to the table, watching the two, and placing bets as to who would win. 70% voted on Natsu (all the guys), and the other 30% was for Lucy (all the girls).

"Come on Lucy! Put some power in it!"

"Don't lose to a girl, Natsu!" Several shouts and cheers could be heard from the crowd, as Natsu and Lucy kept it going for a while. Uh oh, wait. Lucy's arms started to lean over to her right, signaling that she was about to lose if she didn't suddenly do something quick.

"Just give up Lucy, your not going to win." Natsu was now taking slightly bigger breaths, and there was a single bead of sweat going down his face.

"A Fairy Tail wizard never gives up, you should know that Natsu." Lucy contradicted. Now, Lucy's arm was going back up to the middle. Lucy was in the same state as Natsu, breathing slightly quicker and heavier, and one bead of sweat on her cheek.

"I never knew you were this strong, what kind of training were you doing?" Lucy wasn't sure she wanted to give out her secret just yet, so the next best thing came to mind.

"Astris here, put me through intense training, and Loki has been helping me with hand to hand combat."

"Surprisingly, Lucy has really low stamina." Astris commented, making everyone giggle a little.

"Astris!" Lucy scolded.

"What? Loki said it too. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Said Astris. More giggles irrupted from the crowd, while Happy snickered to himself.

"By the way Happy, since you complain about me being heavy all the time, I actually went to a doctor to weigh me. And he said that I was actually one pound away from being underweight. Luckily I gained a few pounds while training. I guess you just aren't that strong..." Oh, she got him good. The fight was still going on, both arms directly in the middle.

Happy, had a pale face, with no expression. He walked away sulking, not saying another word.

"Natsu, getting tired?" Lucy suddenly asked, her stamina fading and her arm starting to cramp a little.

"Nope, how about you?"

"Actually, I have been meaning to tell you. I'm not even trying yet." Suddenly, Lucy's arm slammed Natsu's on the table. Everyone went silent for a second. Natsu was staring at her in disbelief, wondering how she managed to do that.

"H-how did you do that?!" Natsu asked in astonishment, the surprise evident in his voice.

"It's a common strategy among athletes. You focus on keeping a slow pace at the beginning and don't try to hard, and then when your opponent starts to get tired, you try one final blow in an attempt to beat them." Lucy explained.

"Lucy! I bet I can beat you if fire breath couldn't. Let me have a go." Gray suddenly said, pushing the still flabbergasted Natsu to the side.

"Your on." Lucy smirked and put a firm grip on his hand.

"On your marks, get set, go!" Announced Mira. They took off, but Lucy was taking the lead, pushing Gray's hand over a little.

"Wow, so you really are strong."

"Yep, remember, if you try to win by making your hand really cold, then I might just bite your arm." Lucy smirked, nobody suspected _that _now did they.

"I'm getting tired, so lets finish this." Gray's pride, slightly tarnished, used Lucy's strategy and did one last burst of energy.

"Agreed." Lucy then pushed his hand down on the table quickly. Then standing up and cheering with the girls at her victories.

"H-how did she do that?" Asked Natsu, now laying on the floor with Natsu.

"I don't know..." Natsu said, still very surprised.

"Well, I'm kinda tired. I'll be going everyone!" Lucy and Astris bid her farewells to everyone, and walked towards the door.

"Wait up Lucy!" Natsu suddenly yelled, snapping out of his haze and following her and Astris.

"So, surprised?" Lucy, Astris, and Natsu walked down the roads of Magnolia, it was about 11 at night, so nobody was out on the streets.

"Hell yeah!" Natsu yelled holding her right arm inspecting it, looking for some kind of spell cast on it to maker her stronger.

"Lucy is actually a hard worker when it comes to things like that." Astris stated, smiling at Lucy.

"I have been meaning to ask, who are you?" Lucy and Astris sweat dropped. They never told Natsu who she was!

"This is my friend, Astris. I met her in the woods one day and we became friends, and she has been helping a lot in my training."

"Nice to meet you, I am Astris."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Lucy's team mate and boyfriend." He stated proudly.

"I hope you realize, your famous all around Fiore!"

"Is that so? I never knew!" Natsu was actually really excited to hear he wasn't just famous in Magnolia.

"Yep! And I wouldn't be surprised if people outside of Fiore knew you as well."

"Interesting. Hey Lucy, do you think your famous too?" Natsu, Lucy, and Astris were still walking the roads in Magnolia, having small talk.

"It would be pretty cool if I was. Gray and Erza are probably really famous too." Everyone was now on Strawberry St. heading for Lucy's apartment.

"Hey Lucy, I actually have a house here in Magnolia. I'll meet up with you tomorrow, bye!" Natsu and Lucy kept walking, and getting closer to her apartment. Making small talk along the way about what they have been up to. Lucy got a job at a bookstore to pay her rent money and food expenses, while Natsu have been going on lots of missions lately. They actually went on one where they ate a couple of magic berries that turned both of their hair orange for a week!

"Oh, we're here. Come on, its getting cold out here." Lucy and Natsu headed inside. Lucy went into the bathroom to change while Natsu, just flopped on the bed and fell asleep without even thinking. Lucy walked outside of her bathroom after brushing her teeth and hair, and smiled upon seeing Natsu asleep. She turned off the lights and crawled into her bed with Natsu, covering him up with the blanket. Lucy snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes.

"Happy, don't think I didn't notice you crawling through the window, you can come sleep with us if you want." She felt rustling in the blankets. Happy crawled into a ball next to Lucy's stomach.

"Sorry for calling you heavy Lucy." Happy whispered, crawling under the covers.

"Its okay, I'm sorry for calling you weak." She smiled and scratched Happy's ears gently. But was surprised when he started to purr. She didn't say anything, and kept scratching his ears.

"Goodnight Natsu, Happy." Whispered Lucy, as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**No no, THAT was the longest chapter I have ever written. BAM! You happy? I know I am. Its 6 in the morning, I stayed up ALL NIGHT and part of the morning for this. Oh the things I do for you guys.. Well anyways, tell me what you think, review, favorite, follow, yada yada yada! See ya later. I don't know when I'll be doing the next chapter, it could be today or tomorrow, or next week. Well, Jaa ne!**_

_**~Zelda  
**_


	6. Alcohal And Cockroaches Don't Mix

**Upon Dragons and Celestial Keys**

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**You Don't Mix Alcohol With Cockroaches  
**_

* * *

It had officially been 4 years since Lucy left. With her last visit to Fairy Tail 4 years ago, she finally got the hang of her Cosmic Dragon Slayer powers under control. And most importantly, Lucy was here, in Magnolia, all alone. Astris had decided to stay behind, so she could catch up with her friends. People were bound to recognize her, so she tried to blend in. That is until, right now...

Lucy was walking around, just getting out of her apartment that strangely smelled like Natsu. Lucy giggled, thinking he and Happy must have come in there a lot to sleep. Lucy walked around the streets, things seeming the same as 4 years ago. The place smelled the same, the moon and stars beaming down on her were the same.

Lucy heard the sound of something dropping on the ground with a _thump, _so she turned around and found a curly blue haired woman staring at her surprised with a bag of groceries now on the floor, her mouth trying to form words but only opening and closing, looking like a fish.

"G-Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Come quick!" The woman known as Juvia Loxar yelled. A man with black hair and no shirt came beside her in a few seconds.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. The woman just stood there, silent, looked at him, and pointed to Lucy. Lucy was also frozen stiff, standing there like an idiot. The man known as Gray Fullbuster, looked over to where she was pointing, his eye's widening.

"L-Lucy?!" Gray asked surprised. Lucy, not sure how to face her friends after 4 years, ran away.

_This is not good! Not good! What if they hate me for leaving for so long? I said 3 years but I took one more! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _Lucy thought running in the opposite direction of them, ignoring their cries to wait. Her running was short lived though.

"Water Lock!" Juvia yelled, trapping Lucy in a ball of water. Lucy banged on the water desperately, trying to get out. The streets now devoid of people since it was night. Gray and Juvia walked forward. Once Gray was close enough, Juvia released her Water Lock, dropping Lucy on the floor. Lucy looking up to see Gray glaring at her like she'd done something stupid. Lucy looked around for an escape root, but Juvia was behind her, and there were shops on either sides blocking her in.

Gray bent down to her level, reached forward, and grabbed her ear, standing up and dragging Lucy with him.

"OW! Hey! Let go of my ear!" Lucy grabbed onto his hand, trying to free her ear. Gray and Juvia said nothing, only walking towards a building Lucy knew all too well, filled with people she did not want to deal with until she had a good night's rest.

Nearing to Fairy Tail, she tried to free herself even more, scared of what people will say to her.

"Gray, please let me go! Please, I don't wanna go back yet!" She pleaded. Gray stopped for a moment, looked back still holding onto her ear, and glared at her sending her the message _I don't care. _Gray started to walk again, Juvia pushing her back to keep going. They were obviously not going to take any more escaping shit from her again. And they were obviously pissed the stayed away one year longer than she promised

There were in front of Fairy Tail's door, and Gray kicked the doors open with his foot, shoving Lucy in front of him by the ear, none to gently might I add. The doors close behind her, and everyone was staring at her the same way Juvia and Gray did. She turned to run out the door only to find Gray and Juvia still there, standing so she couldn't get out. But now, both had soft smiles on their faces. She turned back to see everyone else smiling back as well.

"My dear child, Welcome Home!" Master Macarov yelled from second floor, the guild erupting into cheers.

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled, running towards Lucy with tears in her eyes, glomping on her and crying into her chest sobbing about how much she missed her. Lucy looked down at her with a surprised look, tears gathering in her eyes as well as she hugged her back. Someone patted her head, she looked up to see Gray patting her head smiling.

"Welcome back Lucy. And sorry about dragging you by the ear here." He smiled sheepishly, then walked away. Suddenly, a loud voice boomed.

"Lucy Zuria Heartfilia!" Erza's voice could be heard throughout the guild, silencing everyone. She even middle named her...

"You better have a good excuse as to why you are a _whole year late!_" She now stood in front of Lucy, arms crossed and stern face.

"About that... I'll explain later." Lucy explained, _still _leaving out the fact she was now a Dragon Slayer.

"Alright, keep your word. Now, come over here and give me a hug." She said in a softer tone, smiling and opening her arms. Lucy smiled and ran over to her to give her a hug, everyone immediately feeling sorry for her as her head banged on her metal armor. Suddenly, the guild doors opened, interrupting the reunion.

"We're back! Hey why is everyone so quiet now?" Natsu asked, grin being replaced with a confused look. Happy on his shoulder

"I believe that would be my fault..." Lucy said softly stepping from behind Erza, smiling at her boyfriend and best friend. Natsu's eye's widened.

"L-Lucy?" He asked softly, looking at the girl who was walking towards him. Lucy stopped in front of him smiling widely, whispering,

"The one and only."

"You're such an idiot..." Natsu stepped forward, grabbed her waist and hugged her. Lucy immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. The guild cheered. They broke apart grinning like idiots, their foreheads leaning against each other.

"I missed you so much..." Natsu mumbled.

"I missed you too." Lucy replied, a light pink hue painting her cheeks.

"LUUUUUCY!" Happy yelled, flying in between the couple, rubbing his head against her chest. Bawling his eyes out on her shirt, the guild laughed, already starting a party to celebrate the return of Lucy.

"Happy, I'm back so stop crying." Lucy cooed at the blue feline, scratching him behind the ears.

"B-but I missed you!" He continued weeping onto her shirt, successfully soaking it.

"I'm not leaving again so don't worry." She reassured.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" The whole guild yelled at her. Lucy sweat dropped, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. Suddenly, Mira called Lucy over,

"Lucy, come over and tell us what you've been up to!" Mira called from the bar, all her friends waving and smiling at her, signalling she should come over. Lucy nodded, grabbed Natsu's hand and walked over to the bar to sit, Happy sitting on her head mumbling something about drowning her in a fish pond if she left again. She sat, all the girl's -plus Natsu and Happy- turned to her, waiting for stories about her travels.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Who trained you while you were away?" Levy asked curiously.

"My friend Astris, last time a visited Astris came with me. You all met her, the one I threatened you with when you trapped me in and ice cage, with swords and runes surrounding me." She explained curtly, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Everyone laughed awkwardly, smiling in an apologetic way.

"So next question. Oh Mira, can you please get me a glass of Port, Sherry, MD20-20 with a dash of Everclear. Oh and make it a double." Lucy smiled sweetly at Mira, knowing what her friends reactions would be to ordering such a strong alcoholic drink. Everyone at the bar froze for a moment.

"Yeah! 'Atta girl! Mira, bring me 3 of those, would ya?" Cana broke the silence with a grin.

"Uh, excuse me? Lucy, I don't think you should do that. I have never seen you drink before, and even Cana can't take a lot of those..." Mira trailed off.

"I know. I just wanna try it." Everyone turned to Natsu for a moment, hoping he could talk her out of it.

"Natsu, has she ever even _drank _alcohol before?" Lisanna asked, not sure if Lucy has ever even drank before.

"Well, one time she drank to shots of vodka, and she was already hammered from those 2... She definitely can't hold her liquor." Lucy pouted, turning to Natsu.

"I so can!" Natsu snorted, a look of amusement in his eyes.

"You so can not." He countered.

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!" Lucy was scowling at him.

"Why do you even want to drink alcohol? If I know you, you would choose apple juice over alcohol any day!" Natsu retorted, and this was 100% percent true. Lucy suddenly shrunk down in her seat.

"Um, well, Astris kinda bet me that I wouldn't drink anything stronger than a Shirley Temple... So, she said if I could when I returned here, she would give me a week of training sooo... Yeah. Can I have my drink now please?" Lucy asked, looking towards Mira.

Natsu had to stifle a giggle about the Shirley Temple thing, it was probably true.

"Fine, but if you get drunk don't blame us when you get a hangover your gonna get." Mira prepared the drink, remembering to make it a double. This Everclear was a type of vodka with no taste or smell whatsoever; so strong you really shouldn't drink it plain. It has already been banned in many towns and countries. Mira put some of the vodka in a teaspoon for herself, curious of how strong it actually is. She took tho whole teaspoon, immediately coughing at the burning sensation in her throat. Everyone turned to look at her, now thinking of forcing Lucy not to drink it. Especially Natsu. Last time Lucy got drunk, he and her did... _naughty _things together. Thankfully he had already took her innocence before hand, but still... That's not the point!

Mira looked back at Lucy, then back at the Everclear. She might regret this later, but she put 3 teaspoons of it into her wine, mixed it, then put a slice of star fruit on the glass. She then passed it to Lucy. All eyes on her now.

Lucy picked up the glass in her hand, swirling it around. She sniffed it, her heightened senses screaming at her to not drink it. She glanced towards Natsu, who wasn't even looking at her, he was shaking his head in a disapproving manor while pinching the bridge of his nose. Her other friends were all waiting in anticipation.

Lucy took a sip of the wine.

...

...

...

_Hiccup _

Natsu groaned.

"M-my head feels kinda funny..." Her words slurred, she picked up the glass and drank the rest.

"Lu-chan... Are you okay?" Asked the bookworm. Lucy turned towards her, her face already pink.

"I 'dunno. Let me try walking." She put her hand on the counter, pushing off and landing on the floor, only to start wobbling a bit. Natsu went on the alert, standing up and balancing her.

"This if fun! I feel life I'm floating!" She stated, walking over to a group of fighting men. A flying chair was suddenly sent her way. Natsu ran over to her, pulling her out of the way by her arm.

"OI! She's drunk! Don't throw things she can't dodge!" Natsu shouted towards the fighting group. Who quickly apologized. Suddenly there was a scream.

"Lu-chan! There's a cockroach by your feet!" Levy shrieked running over to Gajeel and hiding behind him, all the girls now cowering somewhere minus Erza.

"What?!" She looked towards her feet, only to find a hideous cockroach now on her foot. She shook it off, her drunkenness now completely gone, she did something insanely stupid...

"_Kozumikkudoragon hoko_!" A blast of what seemed like the night sky, or what space looks like shot out of her mouth, successfully killing the cockroach and making a hole in the floor. She let out a sight of relief, dusting off her clothes, but stopping suddenly. Every single person was silent, eyes on the blonde.

She cleared her throat.

"S-so, um, I'm gonna go home and sleep. I'm still a little tipsy from the drink. Natsu, please don't follow me, I'll see you guys tomorrow-" She started to walk towards the door at a fast pace.

"-Again don't follow me. Goodb-" Suddenly she was yanked by the collar, the lights suddenly shutting off. She squeaked, being placed on something. People were whispering. She was nervous. Very nervous. Suddenly, the lights turned on.

Lucy was sitting in a chair in the middle of the guild, one spotlight on her, Natsu facing her with a hard expression. _Oh god help me now... _

"So _Lucy, _what's going on?" He asked slowly, eyes never leaving hers. She gulped.

"Uhhh, y-you all drank too much and were hallucinationg?" She was stuttering. She looked away, anywhere from his hard gaze, only to meat a harder one from the great Titania. She looked back at him.

"Why is she so bad at lying?" Someone whispered to Natsu.

"She does that when she's nervous and has a _really big secret._" Natsu explained, inching closer to said blonde. Natsu put both his hands on either sides of her head, grabbing onto the headrest.

"**Explain.**" Natsu hissed, his face leaning in closer to hers, too close for comfort might I add. Lucy took in a big breath, releasing it slowly.

"I-I was gonna tell you all, but was a little afraid on how you would react." She said quietly, looking down at her skirt.

"And what might you wanna tell us?" Natsu asked, his eyes now encouraging her to go on. Everyone leaned in.

"The truth is, my friend Astris is actually... The Cosmic Dragon... And I'm The Cosmic Dragon Slayer..." She closed her eyes, many people gasped and where whispering among themselves now.

"_What?_" Everyone asked simultaneously. Lucy was now really nervous.

* * *

***clears throat*  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

***dodges pitch forks and knives* **

**I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO TAKE THIS LONG! PLEASE PUNISH ME!**

**I am so so so so so SO SORRY! I absolutely had no idea what I should write next, on whether to just make the time skip, or make a chapter on how many missions they went on for Lucy's 1 week visit... And I was lazy... I HAVE NO EXCUSE! PLEASE PUNISH ME!**


End file.
